


gossamer threads

by katamarii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, this is it this is what they do during their off-days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken her a while, at first – because Levi, being Levi, was a stubborn little shit, as usual – but she’d found a way to coax him into it eventually. A ficlet based on Samiy's <a href="http://laindir.tumblr.com/post/61571821927/surprise-so-i-said-that-i-was-going-to-do">cute little doodle</a>, and written while <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWHX7Kcct2M">this song</a> was playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gossamer threads

* * *

 

~.*.~

**  
** Normally, he would have given a flat-out _no_ if a greenhorn had had the misfortune to come up with such a ludicrous suggestion.

“Put that congealed jelly you call _brains_ to good use and figure this one out yourself, soldier,” he’d snap, to their utter dismay. “Have they not taught you how to use your maneuver gears for other things besides showing off? What, were you waiting for me to teach you ballet so you could bring Titans to a dance date?”

And normally, the poor rookie soldiers would have quailed and turned tail, squeaking out a flustered _S-sorry for bothering you, C-Captain!_ before scurrying off.

Petra wasn’t a rookie, however. It had taken her a while, at first – because Levi, being Levi, was a stubborn little shit, as usual – but she’d found a way to coax him into it eventually.

Besides, there was also the appalling thought that the offending layer of velvety dust–

“–is now home to a cluster of spiders,” Petra said. She was perched, bird-like, upon a chair for a better peek at the top of the musty old cupboard. “And judging by the amount of dead things hanging off the cobwebs, it seems like they’ve been flourishing.”  
  
“Joy,” Levi deadpanned, a flicker of disgust crossing his features.

“I almost want to call them ‘cute’,” Petra continued, a tiny smile playing at her lips now, “but I guess you probably wouldn’t share that same sentiment about eight-legged, walking dust-balls.”

Levi knew she was only teasing but his rolled his eyes anyway. “You’ve been hanging around Shitty-Glasses too much; you’re starting to _sound_ like her and frankly speaking, _that_ scares me a lot more than a bunch of hairy-ass spiders.”

Petra chuckled lightly. “It’s a lot simpler if we do it this way, sir.”

He knew it was. Of course it was; between the two of them, he was heavier and stronger.

Petra met his gaze, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. “Besides, it’s not as if I haven’t been on top before.”

"....”

“Sir? Are you all right? You've got that constipated look about you again–”

“ _Fine_ , Petra.” Levi let out a defeated sigh. “I’ll lift you and you can clean the top.”

And he did, grudgingly so at first, because she was chuckling at him again. Somewhere out the window, he could hear the thrill of birdsong from the nearby oak tree – a robin tittering sweetly, almost as if it was laughing at him as well.

He lifted her carefully; straightening his back and feeling her legs swing lightly around his neck as she sat balanced upon his shoulders. She reached out to dust away at the dirt and cobwebs, sending the spiders fleeing for their lives.

“You’re heavy,” Levi grumbled, fingers gripped around her ankles to keep her anchored safely. “You should stop snacking in-between meal times,” he added.

“Only when you stop being such a terrible cook,” Petra said sweetly, without missing a beat.

Levi could have sworn she’d swiped the next shower of dust into his face on purpose.

For a heartbeat, the barest of moments, he wondered, _Is this what domesticity is like?_

And then, Petra was done with her cleaning, and with a careful twist of her body, she climbed off his shoulders, hopping down to stand before him again. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “That wasn't too bad now, was it?”

Levi only shrugged petulantly – because he was both a grumpy old man and an over-aged brat like that – but Petra knew better.

( _She always knows_ )

“You might have upstaged me this once, soldier,” he said, a rare half-grin upon his lips now. He lifted a hand to pluck stray cobwebs off her hair, his fingers trailing gently through orange-gold locks. “This doesn't mean I’ll go easy with tonight’s sparring session…”

He would have kissed her then, except–

“Hey Petra, are you done with this room yet– _hyurkghh_ ,” Eren called, bursting through the door, only to freeze awkwardly in his tracks, blinking stupidly at the two, before realisation finally hit him fast in the gut.

“S-Sorry! I-I didn’t see anything!” Eren wheeled around on his heels, fleeing back to the corridor and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Ah,” Petra said, steepling her fingers together, the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks now.

Levi felt a vein twitch under his left eye.

“… Levi,”

“JAEGER–”

“Levi, put the broom down, you’ll scare the poor boy.”

“–FOR YOUR UNTIMELY AND UNABASHED IMPERTINENCE, YOU’RE DOING ADDITIONAL YARD DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK.”

Outside, flitting in between the rustling oak leaves, the robin continued to sing.  


 

**_–End_** –

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I just cockblocked my own OTP, didn't I? /lolsobs
> 
> \- #GODDAMIT-EREN
> 
> \- I initially titled this fic as 'cobwebs' but well, the current title sounded ~~more pretentious~~ prettier, soooo yeah.


End file.
